


5 months later

by Kim_Gwenhwyfar



Category: Heroes - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, New York, PWP, Precognition, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gwenhwyfar/pseuds/Kim_Gwenhwyfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened five months after Peter Petrelli happened. Abby and Peter meet in NY and they find that they have more in common than just being at the same place at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 months later

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Season 1 of Heroes (especially ‘Five Years Later’) and some episodes of NCIS, especially 1x17 ‘Bête Noire’ and 3x1 & 3x2 ‘Kill Ari’.  
> 

“Hey.”

Peter looked up to see a very attractive woman looking at him. He has no idea how it was possible that she had positioned herself so closely to him without him noticing. But then again, he has had very few ideas for the past five months, other than guilt and grief.

“Hello.” he acknowledged her. She extended her hand. “Abby.” He gave her his. “Peter.” The woman named Abby smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, but you looked so alone. And since I’m alone too, I thought I could just walk up to you.” She had something reassuring about her, as well as something incredibly sexy. He couldn’t tell her no, not even in the miserable state he was in.

“Yes, of course. Would you like something to drink?” She ordered a cocktail while he ordered a double scotch on the rocks. “So,” she began “what are you doing her in New York, Peter? It’s hardly the place to be right now.” _Yes, I know_ , he thought. _I definitely know_. “I live here. You?” Abby prceded to tell him about her job as forensic scientist. She told him that she had left for New York as soon as she had heard about the explosion, and she now worked on a special team to identify the victims. “But tonight is my first night off in five months. I’d rather not talk about it. I’d rather talk about you, Peter Petrelli.”

Peter put his glass down on the bar with an audible ‘thud’.

“I never told you my last name.”

“No, you didn’t. But I know a lot more about you. I dreamt it.” In a fit of rage he pulls her towards him, hissing. “Such language is dangerous in these times.” Her face was barely five inches apart from him. She had not even flinched when he had grabbed her. “I know that, Peter, but it is true. And never have my dreams been truer than the ones I’ve been having the last five months about you. Or more clear. We both need this.” And before he could even ask her what ‘this’ was, she kissed him with passion and hunger. Now he knew. “Take what you want”, she whispered in his ear.

When they reach his hotel room, he slams the door with a wave of his hands, making the door tremble in its hinges. They don’t even make it to the bed, placed against one of the walls. The curtains had not been drawn and the window in the room looked out onto the ruins of what had once been a part of New York. For some reason he was able to shut his guilt away and let his lust take over. He pushes her to a wall near the window. They undress themselves, tossing clothes in every direction. His hard erection pressed against her and she kisses him as she guides him inside her. She gasps as he bites her lip with force, straining the thin skin. They move in a feverish pace, their hands everywhere on each others body. When they reach their high point, she notices how he doesn’t look to her but rather out the window, to the destroyed city. As she feels him go rigid to prepare for his climax, he grabs her arms and pinches so hard she’s sure it will leave bruises. She cannot stop her outcry from pain and ecstasy as she collapses on the ground, taking him with her, feeling how he spills. They lay on the carpet floor, breathing heavily. Neither one of them says anything for a while.

“I’m sorry, Abby.” she hears in her right ear. As she turns her head, she sees he has propped himself up on one hand, staring down at her. Involuntarily she shivers from the cold, goose bumps forming on her arms. He doesn’t ask her anything, but his right hand lights up and trails down her body, warming her up. She snuggles to him, seeking the warmth. Another moment passes before he opens his mouth.

“How long have you been having those dreams?”

“Since I was a little girl. Many of them have come true, some didn’t. But the ones about you have been by far the most clear.”

Then, as if she got some command, she kisses him again. Feeling that he wants something else, something less violent, she trails kisses over his shoulders and abdomen until she reaches his thigh. He is surprised when he feels how Abby takes him into her mouth, using muscles he has never felt anyone use before. She takes her time, massaging him with her hand and her tongue. When he realises that she is using her other hand to help herself the excitement turns up another notch. He enjoys seeing the concentration in her face and sooner than he wants he climaxes from her treatment but she is nowhere near finished. As he returns down to earth to find her sitting on her knees and using her hands slowly, he places himself behind her and takes over. Abby’s hands grab his and her eyes are closed. Her nails dig into his skin as her orgasm takes over but the marks they leave disappear instantly, they might as well have never been there. She slumps into Peter’s arms and he lifts her and places her on the bed, lying so he could spoon her. After a while she turns to him again, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. Then she gets up and collects her clothes and shoes. She dresses in record speed, being fully dressed within a minute. She has walked to the door before the realisation hits him that she is going to leave, really leave. He sits up but she smiles.

“Don’t bother, Peter. I’ll find the way out myself. There’s only one thing left to say for me and I hope you understand, because I don’t. I dreamt you had to find a woman named Niki _and_ Jessica. And I forgive you. I hope you will forgive yourself one day. Goodbye, Peter Petrelli.” And with that she takes her leave, leaving Peter to wonder forever what she forgave him for. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 2007** : Yeah, the title is not the most original part of the story but whatever  
>  **A/N 2015** : Truth be told, I don't even know exactly anymore what the last paragraph is about.


End file.
